Jagi
Jagi (ジャギ) is a playable character in Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage and one of the candidates for the successor of the Hokuto Shinken style. He is the third eldest brother of the four Hokuto candidates. Once raised to be Ryuken's son, he learned that Ryuken raised three other boys as disciples to his martial art. Eager to honor his adoptive father, Jagi eagerly participated, showing promising potential, even mastering the technique of Senjukai Ken, yet suffered from an inferiority complex due to Kenshiro's talents. Because of this, he fled at times out of misunderstanding and shame, joining a biker gang in his time spent. Overtime, having experienced many hardships, and heard that Kenshiro was the one chosen to be successor, he challenged his brother to a match. While Jagi used any tricks to assist him, Kenshiro was the victor. Showing mercy on his older brother but wanting to express his discontent, Kenshiro ended their bout by horribly disfiguring Jagi's face. Reviled by his loss and his pride wounded, after the aftermath, Jagi eventually started a gang to defame Kenshiro. He committed several crimes to bring ruin to his younger brother, such as convincing Shin to kidnap Yuria and attempting to frame him for stealing Airi. He even gave himself a seven-star scar on his chest to further convict Kenshiro. He believes that his ruthless lifestyle is the only true way to survive in their new world. Kenshiro later hears of his brother's atrocities and confronts him once more. Trading blows, the older of the two resorts to trying to burn Kenshiro alive atop of his skyscraper. Pretending to beg for mercy when this ploy fails, Kenshiro loses patience and ends Jagi's life to avenge the lives lost by his brother's cruelty. Dream Mode Sharing similar interests, Jagi teams up with Amiba to wreak havoc on those who they think have wronged them. As usual, they declare themselves to be the ones they want to ruin and beat on any who defy them. Jagi's strength surprisingly impresses Babaa, giving them an unlikely ally on their rampage. They fight against the Zeed gang, the Fang Clan, and Juda's forces -their antics amusing the latter. They then decide to take on both Toki and Kenshiro to rise to fame. Gameplay Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , : : : Activates selected technique (see below in its own section). :Dashing : : , : : , : :Throw: :Special Technique: :Taunt: Techniques *''Tetsu no Boufuu'' (Iron Extreme Wind) - a game original technique. Jagi loads up his bazooka and supports it on his right shoulder, shooting it four times without mercy. Cannot be blocked. *''Hokuto Senjyu Satsu'' (North Star Thousand Hand Kill) - Jagi strikes a Karate Kid crane pose before bashing his fists into his opponent. The speed of his attacks blur so quickly that it looks as though several fists are attacking at once. He ends with a final palm thrust. *''Nanto Jarougeki'' (South Dipper Evil Wolf Blow) - Jagi lifts his foe off their feet with one fist. He comically spins his other fist before punching with all of his might into his victim's lifted torso. *''Scar Face'' - a game original technique. Jagi lifts up his mask and reveals his disfigured face, sending those who have viewed it into abject horror and pain. Enemies who glance at his unmasked face enter an abnormal state and are dizzied, causing instant death for weaker opponents. *''Ore no Na wo Ittemiro!'' (Say My Name!) - Jagi's trademark line in the series and a game original technique. After daring his enemies to name him, a miniature whirlwind erupts on the ground before him. Moments later, a golden statue of his own bust comes crashing down on foes. He can lift the statue afterwards and throw it. *''Hikko Shin Wanko'' (Secret Opening Penetrating Arm Opening) - a game original technique. Jagi punctures his own body with his fists, unlocking a temporary power boost for his attacks. He is covered with a red, sparkling aura during the move's duration. *''Hokuto Rakangeki'' (North Star Arhat Blow) - Jagi waves his arms in an exaggerated motion before stabbing his opponent once. He follows with five other quick stabs from his hands. Opponents that have been hit by this attack will explode after three seconds. *''Yuujo Satsu'' (Shadow Sun Murder) - a game original technique. Jagi places his hands on the sides of his opponent's head and heaves his body upwards to balance upright above them. He then twists his body to break their neck, turning their visage 180 degrees behind them. *''Hokuto Jatensha'' (North Star Evil Dividing Hand) - a game original technique and one of his Legendary Techinques. Jagi performs a hopping knee attack to stun the foe in front of him. He punctures his thumbs into their temples and jumps back to see them explode. *''Ryougen no Hi'' (Blaze of the Burning Field) - a game original technique and one of his Legendary Techinques. Jagi throws a large bomb into the air and shoots it down with his bazooka. The blast sets the area within its range in flames. *''Kaku no Honou'' (Nuclear Fire) - a game original technique and one of his Legendary Techinques. Jagi heaves a missile launcher from the ground and fires. The blast erupts away from him and, as he is blown away by the shockwave, Jagi laughs hysterically. Fighting Style Hokuto Shinken is a centuries old assassination technique that was devised during the Three Kingdoms era. The martial art targets vital points of energy within the human body with concentrated, powerful strikes. Jagi is skilled with the craft, but he considers the honorable teachings of the martial art to be worthless and trivial. As he isn't as strong as his brothers, he therefore isn't afraid to use any means available to him to win his fights. He is known by fans for wielding his shotgun and using other dirty tactics to win. In the game, he can fight with two shotguns at once and relies more on weapons than his canon counterpart. Players can also ride his motorcycle to ram through crowds. The producer thought to make him entirely like a pro-wrestler, but the notion was rejected by Tetsuo Hara. Even so, motifs of this original idea can be seen in a few of his normal attacks. Gallery File:Jagi-comic.jpg|Comic faithful costume available as downloadable content Category:Fist of the North Star Characters